


Monsters in the City

by Kylo_Ren5



Series: BigBang Monster AU [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_Ren5/pseuds/Kylo_Ren5
Summary: "Don't let him escape!! Neutralize his powers!!!"His heart was pounding, adrenaline flooding through his system as he ran, his breath leaving him in gasps. The leather straps holding the sleeve of white fur to his right arm dug into his chest as he sprinted down a back alley, skidding to a halt before a tall brick wall."You're not going anywhere, Onvik. Your time is up."My name, is Kang Daesung, and I am what everyone calls a Monster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is currently unbeta'd, but it should be beta'd within the next few days.

Hello everyone, I’m Kang Daesung, and before you read the story, please take a moment to listen to what I want to tell you. It’s the year 2018 and there are more and more people are appearing and being born with other worldly abilities. I am one of them, having the ability to influence emotions and manipulate light to my every thought. My closest friends; Choi Seunghyun, Dong Youngbae, Kwon Jiyong, and Lee Seunghyun, Seungri for short, are monsters as well. A monster is a person born with powers and a physical abnormality, like an animal trait, or an abnormality to normal human features. I have the physical abnormality of pointed ears and a single red eye, my left eye to be exact. Seunghyun hyung can manipulate the air and wind and has purple eyes as a physical abnormality, his true name is Volaris. Youngbae hyung can control water and ice, and has ice covered skin, his true name is Glacius. Jiyong hyung, he has the powers of a demon, with red eyes and a single red horn on the right side of his head, his true name is Talrir. Seungri-ah can manipulate anything to do with fire and has red tattoo marks all over his body, even a few on his face, his true name is Fervis. I have, as I said before, the ability to influence emotions telepathically, can manipulate light to my every will, pointed ears, and a single red eye, but I also have snow white hair swept over my right eye. Seunghyun hyung has spiked light blue hair. Youngbae hyung has a black Mohawk with the sides shaved right down to the skin of his head, with a few unknown marks on the shaved portions. Jiyong hyung has red hair with a fringe hanging in front of his eyes. Seungri-ah has very short black hair, styled to a point above his, pointing down to his nose.

Now, I think it’s time you started reading, let’s start at the ambush, then we’ll go from there.

 

**\----------------**

 

**-12:37 pm. Seoul, South Korea-**

  
It was a quiet night in Seoul, there were few people on the streets, and even the few that were still out and about kept away from the snow-white haired being limping down the street, his uncovered eye glowing a soft red. He had on just a sleeve of white fur that reached the middle of his shoulder, held on my straps of leather across his chest, a pair of black, ripped jeans and black boots. The beings face was spattered with his own blood from a cut on his forehead, staining his hairline red. ‘I need to get back… the others… we’re in danger here… Seunghyun hyung needs to know…’ The white-haired male looked to a young woman on the opposite sidewalk, his eyes meeting hers, her emotions being tampered with to change from disgust and fear to sympathy and compassion. She quickly ran across the street as he collapsed to his knees, “Sir, are you ok?” “I will be, can you help me back home please? I live a few blocks away.” “Of course.” She smiled slightly before helping him to his feet, letting him lean on her shoulder as they slowly made their way towards a small apartment complex, one specifically designed to house only the supernatural and monsters. “You live there?” “Yeah, third floor, apartment 7.”

“Freeze right there, monster!” The white-haired male frozen and looked behind him and the woman, frowning when he saw several black cars pull up beside the black clad figure. “What do you want, I was trying to go home.” “It’s illegal to manipulate a human with your powers, I’m afraid you have to come with us back to the facility.” “I know it’s not a facility, it’s a torture house!” The male pushed the woman away from him, breaking the hold his mind had over her emotions, causing her to shriek and flee. “Don’t fight us and we won’t hurt you, we can tell you’re already injured.” “How do you know my friends don’t already know I’m hurt and in trouble?” “Your mind isn’t broadcasting your pain to them, you want to protect them where ever they are.” “Just leave me alone, I needed help, and I got it.” “Come now Daesung, we don’t want to hurt someone as unique and rare as you.” “Shut up, you just want to experiment on me!” Before the black clad men could do anything, Daesung turned and fled, rushing past the apartment while opening his mind and broadcasting his pain and fear to the others before sprinting away.

“After him!! Don’t let him get away!” Daesung huffed before the street lamps started to blow and fall over. ‘Don’t overdo it now, only a few to lose them.’ He let out a shriek as a dart filled with a strange orange substance flew past his face.

“Don’t let him escape!! Neutralize his powers!!!”

His heart was pounding, adrenaline flooding through his system as he ran, his breath coming out in gasps. The leather straps holding the sleeve of white fur to his right arm dug into his chest as he sprinted down a back alley, skidding to a halt before a tall brick wall.

“You’re not going anywhere, Onvik. Your time is up.”

Daesung, or rather, Onvik, let out a growl as several darts made their mark in his arm and chest. He yanked them out just a moment too late, they were all empty. Daesung stumbled back as the effect of the substance started to make his vision blur. “Jiyong… Talrir… help…...” Daesung whispered before collapsing to the ground unconscious. After several minutes, the men let out a bark of laughter before bounding Daesung in cuffs strong enough to neutralize his light manipulation and a blindfold to keep him from using his emotion influence control. “Let’s get this one back to boss, he’ll be glad we brought him a one of a kind monster.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” “Who’s there?! And why?” “It’s Talrir, Kwon Jiyong, and because we care about him too much to let some lowly hunters take our precious Daesung away.” “Talrir, it’s been awhile since I last saw you.” “……. Junghwan, it seems you choose the humans over your own flesh and blood.” “Don’t be like that brother, we both know that I took after my mother, you got both your parents freakish abilities.” “NEVER SPEAK OF THEM LIKE THAT, YOU INSOLENT CHILD.” “Yesh, no need to yell, I’m sure you just woke half the block.” “Shut it, and let Dae go, he isn’t some prize to be hunted and taken away from those that love him.” “You think I want to do this? He’s practically a little brother to me, but I have no choose, it’s my bosses wish that we apprehend those that abuse their abilities.” “HE DIDN’T ABUSE IT, HE NEEDED HELP, AND NO ONE WOULD HELP HIM.” “Fine, you can have him, he belongs with other freaks any ways, let’s go men, maybe next time we’ll get one that boss wants.”  
Jiyong growled at his step-brother as he passed with the other hunters trailing behind him before dashing to Daesung’s side. He carefully turned him onto his back after freeing his hands and removing the blindfold, “Oh Daesung, you’ll be ok, I’ll get you back home.” Jiyong frowned and carefully picked the limp Daesung up, slowly walking back towards the shared apartment.

 

**-Time skip because Daesung’s awesome look during the Monster M/V-**

 

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” “Calm down Seungri, or you’ll burn the place down, again.” “Sorry, but what happened to Daesung hyung?” “His heads got a small laceration and his ankle is fractured, and he was ambushed by hunters again.” “Poor Daesungie, he doesn’t deserve this…” “You said it Youngbae hyung.” Jiyong sighed softly as he laid Daesung down on the couch, sitting down on the edge beside him. He frowned as he brushed the dirty white hair out of Daesung’s face and eyes. He grunted before brushing a fingertip along the gash on the younger’s forehead and the hair stained with blood. “Seungri, clean him up, set his ankle and wrap it, then let me know when he wakes up.” “Sure, thing hyung.” Seungri quietly went to work on cleaning up the blood and fixing his hyung’s ankle while Jiyong stormed off to the room he shared with Daesung and Seungri. “He’s pissed.” “He has the right to be pissed Youngbae-ah, he just saved Daesung from being captured and shipped away, probably forever, we’re very lucky Dae knows Ji’s real name…. it saved him…” “Yeah…” “Seunghyun hyung, what’s wrong? You know he’ll be alright, his body will heal and recover in time, and he’ll wake soon enough.” “I’m just worried, ya know? They’ve found Dae multiple times, Seungri can’t leave the house after last time he was in public… Jiyong can’t keep his head on when the maknae’s return injured or weak, and… I’m just worried we’re pushing our luck, maybe it’s time we give up on running away…” “Don’t talk like that hyung, we’ll be alright, we have to keep running, it’s the only way we’ll have our freedom.” “I just… I worry for you all, I’m supposed to keep you all safe… but all I’ve done is put you all in danger more times than I can remember.” “Stop it, you’re Volaris, you control the air and wind, you’re more powerful than you think, you protect us from danger, you cared about us all those years ago, enough that you let us come with you.” “Alright, I get it Bae-ah, I’m powerful, but that doesn’t mean anything when my dongsaeng’s are in constant danger whenever they leave the building…” “I don’t want to hear that crap from you, Volaris, look at me, I can’t really go near fire or go anyplace that’s really hot or the frosting of ice on my body will melt and expose my skin.” Seunghyun frowned before looking to the still unconscious Daesung, a dangerous thought entering his mind as the air suddenly dropped to freezing. “YAH, WHO PISSED SEUNGHYUN HYUNG OFF, ITS FREEZING!!” Jiyong’s slightly enraged voice echoed from one of the two bedrooms, “Sorry Jiyong-ah!!” Seunghyun sighed as the air quickly warmed back up to the level it was before, warm enough for Seungri but cool enough for Youngbae. “I’m going out, text me when Dae wakes.” “Hyung!” Youngbae reached a hand towards Seunghyun but dropped it as the front door slammed shut. “And he’s gone, for who knows how long and to who knows where…”

 

**-Three hours later (Yes, time skip cuz I can)-**

 

Seunghyun had walked for several miles, the air around him cold and the wind was whipping, making people flee when they saw him. ‘Who do those hunters think they are, and what had Jiyong so pissed? I should find them and teach ‘em a lesson for messing with my Daesung.’ “Hey, freak, stop where you are and turn around slowly.” ‘Shoot… hunters…’ Seunghyun huffed softly as the wind died down and the air when back to normal as he slowly turned to face the hunters behind him. “Well, if it isn’t Volaris, legendary monster and son of Volcanin.” “What do you want.” “Simple, you.” “You’re gonna pay for what your buddies did to Daesung.” “Oh, your pointy eared friend huh? I heard he was hit with a new knock out substance that also weakens ones’ powers and body.” “W-what?! What did you do to Daesungie?!!” “We didn’t do anything, the commander did.” The hunter smirked and whistled, confusing Seunghyun. He didn’t understand why the hunter whistled until three distinct, sharp points of pain bloomed on his arm, he looked and saw the darts empty the last of the orange substance into his arm. “N-no…” “Yes, Volaris, you’ll be out soon enough, how far can you go before you’re too weak to flee, hmm?” Seunghyun’s eyes widened in fear before he darted back towards the apartment, the wind instantly started to whip around, aiding him in his mad dash to flee.

He underestimated the distance he had gone when his legs gave out under him, sending him tumbling to the ground and skidding across the asphalt several meters, cutting up his exposed arms and lower legs. “No… get up damn it…” He groaned as his body slowly began to go limp, his vision darkening on the edges as he tried to stay awake. “G…Gla…. Glac…...” He was unable to call for help before he passed out completely, the substance having done its job in neutralizing his powers and weakening his body, the last thing he saw was the hunters coming closer to him. “Nice job boys, the boss’ll be happy with us instead of Junghwan’s team. Load him up, we need to be back at HQ in by day break.” The hunters quickly bound Seunghyun’s arms before dragging his limp form to a black truck, binding his hands to the ceiling, his body barely reaching the floor. The leader, Nam Minjun, smiled as he climbed into one of the black jeeps, looking in the rearview mirror as they set off.

 

**-Back with the other four, 1 hour after Seunghyun getting captured-**

 

The remaining four were gathered around their small living room, completely silent. “No reply… it’s been an hour since I texted him…” “You guys said he’d been gone for three hours before I woke?” “Yeah, you’d been unconscious from whatever they hit you with for three hours after Jiyong hyung got you back here… and since Seunghyun stormed out after dropping the air temp in the room to about freezing.” “I’m gonna go look for him.” “Youngbae hyung, you can’t! We need you here in case something happens.” “Jiyong can protect you just as well as either me or Seunghyun hyung, I’m extremely worried, he never ignores a text from Jiyong, especially when its about Daesung.” “Hyung…” “Yeah Dae?” “Go find Seunghyun hyung, please, I know Ji hyung can protect me and Seungri if anything happens.” “I’ll be back you three, take care of each other, and stay here.” Youngbae met each of their gazes before turning around and heading out. “Stay safe hyung…”

Youngbae huffed softly as he made his way down the street, following the slightly icy footprints of Seunghyun, glancing around as people openly stared at him. ‘Stop staring at me, I know I have frost all over me, it’s my abnormality.’ He huffed as a small pebble hit him in the back of his head, not hurting him at all due to the protective frost and ice over his skin. “Hey freak!! Run back to your complex, we don’t want your kind around here!” Youngbae froze in place when the human spoke, his voice familiar in an uncomfortable way. “Yeah, you heard me Bae, remember me?” His mind flashed back to the previous spring, which had been colder than usually, allowing him to continue to enjoy the outside without worrying.

 

**-The previous spring (its late fall right now in the story)-**

 

_Youngbae smiled as he walked down the sidewalk, small snowflakes landing on his already ice and frost covered skin, making him chuckle softly as they froze to his body. He just wore a sleeveless jacket and a pair of thin grey jeans along with an old pair of black sneakers. He chuckled as people slipped on the icy sidewalk while he had no problem with it, he continued to chuckle and laugh softly as people glared and stared at him. He gasped as something slammed into him from behind, sending him sprawling onto his front, his head hitting the concrete hard, breaking the protective ice on his head, sending waves of pain through his head. “Hey freak, why don’t you go and hide away like the rest of your kind, we don’t want you here!!” “I never did anything to you! Why’d you push me down??!” Youngbae sat up and looked up to his tormentor, holding the bleeding spot on his head. “You broke the layer of ice on my head!!” “Aww, does it look like I care? No, I don’t, I don’t care you’re hurt, you’re just a freak that shouldn’t have been born!!” “I never hurt you, what’s you deal with me?!” “You’re just like someone I knew, he had a protective layer of something on his skin, you know what happened to him?” “No, I don’t, I don’t know who you’re talking about!!” “He married a human and had a kid, a freak just like him.” “….. What was his ability?” “He could manipulate the earth.” “But… there was only one that could manipulate the earth…” “And he was your father, don’t you know elemental freaks can only have element freak kids? That’s what you are, an elemental freak, just like your father was.” Youngbae’s tormentor laughed before kicking him, hard, in the stomach, cracking the frost and ice there as Bae let out a shriek of pain. “Stop!! Please, stop!!!” “Never.” The man kept kicking Youngbae, break the frost and ice in several various places, and cracking it in many more, until he was grabbed by the collar and lifted off the ground. “HEY, WHAT GIVES, PUT ME DOWN!!” “No, you messed with my hyung, you’ll pay for hurting him.” “J-Jiyong… s-stop…” “But hyung…” “N-no, y-you’ll be a-arrested if y-you h-hurt him…” “Fine.” Jiyong growled at the man as he set him down, moving to stand protectively over Youngbae. “Scram human, you don’t want to piss me off any further.” The human backed up a few steps before turning and fleeing as Jiyong turned and knelt next to Youngbae. “Hyung…” “I-I’ll be o-ok… j-just help m-me b-back p-please…” Jiyong nodded carefully helped his hyung to his feet, letting him lean most of his weight on him, ignoring the cold coming off Youngbae._

 

**-Back to present-**

 

Youngbae gasped silently before sprinting off down the road, still following the frosted footprints from his hyung. “GET BACK HERE, I OTTA TEACH YOU A LESSON, JUST LIKE I DID WITH YOUR FREAK OF A FATHER” He could hear the man running after him, quickly gaining on him, he did the only thing he could think of, which was to create a sort of slide with ice on the sidewalk. As the path formed, he ran onto it, his speed picking up until he was practically skating down the road, quickly losing the man behind him as he followed the fading footprints for miles until he came across Seunghyun’s phone and an empty dart. “Oh no… Seunghyun… he’s gone…” He clutched at the phone looking around at the deserted street, picking up the dart and skating back towards the apartment on his path of ice.

 

“No… they couldn’t have gotten him… could they…?” “They could, it’s the same dart that was in your arm, Dae… they found him and got him…” “DAMN IT.” “Calm down Jiyong, we’ll get him back.” “NO, WE WON’T, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THOSE PEOPLE WILL DO TO HIM!!!” Jiyong shouted, tears slipping down his face. “Jiyong-ah, were you once their prisoner?” “……. No, I wasn’t their prisoner…” “Then… what were you?” “……. I used to work for them…... as a hunter….” “WHAT?!” “How could you hyung…?” “I understand Jiyong.” Youngbae sighed softly before quieting the other two before looking Jiyong. “You and your brother worked for them, right?” “Yeah… that was before my physical abnormalities appeared… after my horn appeared and my eyes changed was when they started hunting me and I was forced to run away and flee the only home I knew… then after that was when I met Seunghyun hyung…” “Hyung, why did you never tell us? We’ve been living together for nearly twelve years…” “I know I should’ve been honest before… but I couldn’t, not after what happened a week before Seunghyun found me.”

 

**-Twelve years ago, the Special Defense Unit HQ-**

 

_It had been a normal day for the 18-year-old Jiyong and his 22-year-old step-brother Junghwan, the two had just returned from their patrol when Junghwan started staring at his brown-haired brother. “What’s wrong hyung?” “Nothing, something just seems off about your eyes, it’s probably nothing.” “Oh alright, I’ll stop by the infirmary later and have them look at my eyes, it may have been something that the one Monster we dealt with yesterday did, remember?” “Yeah, that gas got in your eyes and blinded you for a few hours.” “Not fun, but I’ll let the medics check my eyes just in case.” “Alright, and I’m kinda glad you’re not like the freak out there, just my normal, human, brother.” Jiyong laughed and shoved Junghwan playfully. “Quit that, but true, it’s kinda good I never presented any abilities within the last two years, but I did just turn 18.” “Yeah, now go get your eyes looked at, I’ll be at our shared quarters.” Jiyong smiled before jogging off, his facial gear still hanging against his shoulders and chest, as Junghwan smiled and turned towards his and Jiyong’s quarters, pulling his facial gear off as he pushed the door closed behind him._

_Jiyong smiled and waved to the MT still in the infirmary, “Evening Sang Chihun, can you do a guy a favor?” “What’cha need Jiyong?” “Could you look at my eyes? Junghwan said something seemed off since yesterday.” “When you came back half blind and stumbling against two other operatives?” “… yeah, that… still embarrassed about that…” “It’s fine, it happens when dealing with unruly Monsters.” “Can you just check my eyes please? And never mention what happen yesterday to anyone that wasn’t present!” “Alright, come sit down and I’ll have a look.” Chihun chuckled softly as Jiyong grumbled and sat down on one of the medical beds. He mumbled softly as he looked into Jiyong’s eyes, a frown settling on his face. “Chihun, what’s wrong?” “I… I’m not quite sure, your eyes… they’re not their usual brown, but more… red…” “What?! You’re saying my eyes are changing color?!” “Essentially, yes. It… it looks like your presenting an abnormality.” “No no no no no no… this can’t be happening… you can’t tell Junghwan or the Justiciar, please.” “Jiyong, if your eyes are changing, that means you’ll gain abilities soon, and possibly, another abnormality, and it’ll be impossible to hide for very long, and I have to tell the Justiciar about this, it’s illegal to aid in the hiding of a Monster.” “Chihun… I thought you were my friend…” “I am, but I can’t risk this position that I have here, it’s the only place that will take someone like me, someone with explicit knowledge about Monsters and abnormalities and presenting abilities and abnormalities.” “Come on, please, just give me a few hours to figure out how to tell my brother.” “Fine, but let me tell you this, Corporal Kwon, you’re going to get yourself killed or captured if you don’t leave before the day is up. Even your brother will have to the Justiciar, and he’s very high in command.” “I know, my brother just got promoted to Commander last week…” “Go, I’ll try to keep this under raps for as long as I can, but I do have to write up a report since you came here.” “Alright, thanks for letting me know…” “No problem.”_

_Chihun smiled and patted Jiyong’s knee before stepping away to go write the medical report on what he found during his exam of the youngers eyes. **(Chihun is completely fictional and 26 years old)**. Jiyong sighed as he slowly made his way back to his quarters, thoughts flying through his mind as he tried to figure out how to tell his brother that he was one of the freaks they hunted daily. ‘What do I do… I can’t tell Junghwan hyung that I’m one of the ones we hunt… but if I don’t, the Justiciar will kill me. Or worse.’ He frowned as he stepped into his shared quarters, not even noticing how his brother called for him as he slowly removed his gear. “Kwon Jiyong! Look at me!!” “Sorry Junghwan hyung, just a bit… distracted… I guess, and tired.” “What’s up with your eyes? Did one of the medics look?” “Yeah, just a little left-over residue from the Monster yesterday.” “Really? You don’t sound like you’re speaking the truth.” “I am hyung, I’m just a bit tired and distracted.” “Tell me the truth Ji, what’s wrong with you.” “Nothing, I swear, I’m just tired and want to sleep.” “Jiyong, stop lying to me, I know who your father was, what he was.” “So? Mother was the same as him and you’re her child as well.” “Let me see your eyes.” “No, just let me go to sleep.” Junghwan frowned and glared at Jiyong, grabbing his arm as he tried to go past, pulling him close to peer into his eyes, gasping and pushing him away at the sight of red eyes instead of their usual brown. “You’re… you’re one of them… you’re presenting abilities and abnormalities…...” “Hyung… I only just found out, I- ““Leave.” “What?” “Get out, you need to leave, now.” “Junghwan… don’t tell the Justiciar… at least until after I get out… please…” “No promises, now go pack and leave as quickly as you can, I’ll tell Chihun that you’re leaving today.” “T-thank you hyung… I’m sorry… I didn’t know…” “Shut up, I should’ve realized that with both your parents being Monsters that you’d be just like them.” “I-I’m sorry…”_

_Jiyong looked to the ground as he fled to his bedroom, quickly stripping off his hunters’ gear, changing in black jeans, a black long sleeve and black boots. He darted to his bathroom, stopping when he saw his face in the mirror, his hair was bright orange red instead of deep brown and his eyes were red, along with a small horn forming on his head. “No no no, not yet, I can’t show yet!!” “Kwon Jiyong, come out with your hands up!!” ‘No… Junghwan didn’t give me time to pack and leave, he already told the Justiciar!’ “Get out here now! We know what you are! You’re under arrested for masquerading as a human!!” “I didn’t know I was one of them! I just presented!!” Jiyong cried out in fear as the door was pounded on, he looked in the mirror before pulling a black beanie over his hair, grabbing the jacket in the room, his small duffle bag of cash and clothes, before climbing out the small window in the room, falling onto his side as he got out. He got up with a grunt of pain as he felt his powers starting to surface as he dashed away from the SDU compound, letting out a screech of pain as he felt a bullet hit his side, causing his powers to kick in and get him to safety, which was teleporting him into the middle of Seoul, slamming into a concrete wall to be exact, which knocked him out on impact, leaving him crumpled against the wall, slowly bleeding out from his side._

 

**-Back to the present-**

 

“Jiyong hyung… don’t blame yourself.” “I… I’m sorry… Seunghyun hyung is in danger because of me…” “No, its not your fault Ji-ah, and we’ll get him back, I promise, we just have to plan on how.” “Yeah… I just feel bad since Junghwan hyung is still there and… and I know he wants to do what he can to hurt me… that includes hurting those I love and hold close…” “I know, I met him once a few years back.” “You did?” Youngbae nodded as he looked at his hands and the scar on the back of his right. “I had to deal with him and his team of hunters about five years ago.” “What happened?” “It was the dead of winter when his team cornered me in an alley, I had to use my powers to freeze them, so I could escape, but I didn’t get away unharmed… Junghwan… he scarred my hand, saying I was marked… that he would find me again, and… and…….” “And he threatened to kill you.” “……. Y-yeah…. he did…” “Oh hyung, don’t worry, he will never find you again.” Youngbae looked up at Jiyong and smiled, knowing that the four of them would be able to save Seunghyun. “We’ll get him back, we’ll figure it out how to get in there and save him.”

Youngbae looked to Jiyong, then to Daesung and Seungri, nodding to each with a grim expression. “The SDU won’t be able to stop us, we’ll fight them all if that’s what it takes to get Seunghyun back.” “They will never stop us, ever.”

“We’ll kill them all.”


	2. Quick Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm posting this chapter because I am looking for an editor for this book and my future books as well. If you'd like to be an editor (and/or possibly a co-creator), just DM me and I'll get back to you. I'm looking for at the most, two editors (and possibly, at the most, three co-creators). I'm also working on a book of short stories on how the five boys found each other before the beginning of Monsters in the City.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter of Monsters in the City, a BigBang fanfic inspired by their Monster MV. Kudos and Comments are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
